1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel structure of a paper pallet for packing or transporting, the bottom thereof is an assemblable style structure, a plurality of assembling members can be connected easily when it is necessary to assemble them for making a bottom rack of the pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the industry of manufacturing, many products are too heavy to be transported, therefore, store pallets were developed for holding them to allow a stacker to transport them. Store pallets used to be made from wood boards which were nailed together. They are firm and durable, they have been gradually being substituted by other material though because of gradual elevating of sense of environmental protection and gradual reducing of the resources of wood. In these substituting materials, paper pallets can be recovered for recycling, besides, the manufacturers in the art developed a hard paper board of high density and being able of standing high pressure, in view of this, the hard paper board is highly welcome; the conventional paper pallets, such as shown in FIG. 1, are comprised each of a packing bottom plate 10, two boards 11, 13 which are connected by glue, and a plurality of blocks 12. The paper pallets are made by gluing the boards 11, 13 and the blocks 12 onto the packing bottom plates 10, and are handed over to manufacturers for use when products are sent out. However, they have the following disadvantage:
1. The packing bottom plates 10 is preformed by gluling, a frame thereon has been formed by bending and binding, therefore, when a lot of paper pallets are transported, efficiency of transportation is not good due to the height and large space they occupy.
2. When they are stored in the manufacturer's place and are ready for use, they are piled very high and occupy quite large space, this is a problem to a manufacturer having limited room of factory.
3. The gluing method needs time for drying, this adversely influences flow of process, and undried glue often leds to disconnection and inability of use.